Gail the Snail
Gail the Snail is the obnoxious cousin of Dennis and Dee Reynolds. She is also Barbara Reynolds's niece and Aunt Donna's daughter. Her character is introduced in season 5 after her father Max has died. She lives at home with her mother. She has an annoying habit of slurping her saliva rather than swallowing it or spitting it out. Early Life She got the nickname "snail" because dennis and dee would throw salt at her to keep her way from them. Gail has always been annoying. As a kid she would glom onto the Reynolds twins at all of her family's parties— that's why at some point in their youths Dennis and Dee were forced to torture her. Dennis and Dee would throw Gail into the dryer (preliminarily sprinkling her with salt). Since she was a kid, the only way to get rid of her was to "salt the snail" i.e. throw salt at her until she flees. This is depicted onscreen only once by Charlie in season 5. Dennis and Dee have shown remorse for treating her so badly, even though they insist it was necessary. Season Five Gail's father dies in season 5. At the funeral, she shows little interest, claiming that she's "over it". She is introduced to the rest of the gang who take an immediate disliking to her. She engages in a brief relationship with her uncle-in-law Frank, but they only dry hump each other. Gail later gives Frank a hand job under the table in front of her mother, though Frank describes it as her just "mashing" his junk. She later latches on to Mac, who rejects her. When she refuses to leave the bar, Charlie resorts to salting her, causing her to leave. Charlie says that salting her was a horrible experience, but Dennis assures him that it was the only option. Season Nine Gail works at a Wawa gas station/convenience store. She refuses to serve Dee so the gang invites her to their Thanksgiving "beef squashing". Attempting to make Frank jealous, she gives Hwang, Charlie and Frank's landlord, a handjob under the table. He too mentions that she is "mashing it", but he is very aroused nonetheless. Frank asks for sloppy seconds, but Charlie stops her. Season Thirteen Gail returned in season 13, where she tried to sabotage Dee's attempts at beating Boggs' beer drinking record by buying out all the alcohol because Dee didn't invite her on the trip. Gail would end up helping Dee, however, as Dee's hatred for Gail encouraged her to keep drinking and break the record. Gail later passed out from drinking too much. Trivia * By the time of Season 5, Gail is 33 years old. * She's an avid user of medical marijuana. * A deleted scene shows Frank wearing his wig during their date. Appearances * : "The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention" * : "The Gang Squashes Their Beefs" * : "The Gang Beats Boggs: Ladies Reboot" Quotes :Gail the Snail: I'm giving Frank a handy under the table! :Frank: That is true. Gail the Snail: "Im sexually active, Mom, get over it!" Donna: "You're 33, you're supposed to be sexually active!" Images Gail the Snail.png Handy.png Salting.png From deleted scene.jpg Category:Minor characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Family Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters